Almost since the inception of theater-going and movie-going as popular entertainment, theater owners and operators have sought both to please patrons and to increase revenue by selling various refreshments and snacks in addition to tickets. This includes drinks of various types.
The problems attendant with drinks in theaters are many. Chief among these is where to put the drink when the patron is not drinking. If placed on the floor, the drink is easily kicked over or knocked over when the patron reaches for the drink. If placed between the patron's legs, the drink could still spill causing even worse problems than spilling the drink on the floor. However, even if the drink is placed between the patron's legs and does not spill, the drink still causes condensation to saturate the patron's legs or pants legs. This surely makes the patron uncomfortable.
To solve this problem, many theaters have employed cup holders secured, formed, or joined in a permanent fashion to the end of theater chair armrests. Two examples of such inventions are U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,134, issued to John R. Young and Larry L. Jacobson on Sep. 5, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,211, issued to Jon L. Stern, Richard S. Katz, and Keith A. Hippley, issued on Jan. 3, 1989. These inventions are designed to accept the standard sized cups in which theaters sell their drinks. However, these inventions are not portable. They are meant to stay in the theater attached to the armrest. This is fine in the theaters which have such holders. But many theaters have yet to employ such devices. This leaves many theater patron's with the same "on the floor" or "between the legs" options.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a theater drink/cup holder which,is removably attachable to theater chair armrests.
Another object of the theater drink/cup holder is that the invention is inexpensive and easily deployable.